


Pwease Equius???

by Hexsah, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta bothers Equius at work, with some surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pwease Equius???

**Author's Note:**

> We left our personal notes in this so you can see some of our though process and so you can see our personalities.

Nepeta: *stalking Equius, as he is working on robots. she jumps down  
and starts trying to get his attention. she lays across his lap*  
Equius, your moirail would like you to pet her and give her some of  
your attention!

AtoL  
(nep dom or no?)

Equius: *equius tilts his head backwards and grumbles disgruntledly* Nepeta now is not the time for this. I have very important work to do here.

LtoA  
(nep sub)

Nepeta: *sits up in his lap and smiles* Then let AC help you!

AtoL  
(mmmph fine so much dom here)

Equius: Nepeta you don't understand, this kind of work requires precision. One small mistake and it could activate and hurt you. 'Why does she always have to act so cute...'

LtoA  
Nepeta: AC just wants you to play with her for a little bit! Then CT can get  
right back to work! Please, Equius?

AtoL  
(oh god im scared)

*Equius turns and picks up Nepeta and puts her standing on the ground. He then sighs* Fine. What do you want to do?

LtoA  
Nepeta: AC has to whisper it, it's a secret! *he bends down some, and instead  
of whispering in his ear, she puts her lips against him for a brief  
moment before pulling away, her cheeks bright olive*

AtoL  
Equius: N-nepeta what is this all about?

LtoA  
Nepeta: I know it's not my place to say it beclaws I'm a lowblood and mew're  
so strict about the hemospectrum, but... I've had flushed feelings fur  
you fur quite some time now...

AtoL  
(Time once again forrrrr WHEEEEEEEEEE)

Equius:W-wow Nepeta, i really couldn't have... *Equius begins to sweat a little* But Nepeta it doesnt matter. I would be lying if i said i didnt feel the same. 'oh gog i might need a towel and perhaps a glass of milk'

LtoA  
Nepeta:*she looks up at him shyly, her green eyes sparkling* Fur real? *she  
smiles and hugs him* Mew've just made me the happiest troll on  
Alternia!

AtoL  
(oh god youre so cheesy but then again so am i)

Equius:Yes Nepeta... I'm not sure where to go from here Nep...

LtoA  
Nepeta: Well... I have an idea... *her cheeks burn as she presses their lips  
back together, taking her hat, gloves, and jacket off and letting them  
fall to the floor, kicking off her shoes and kicking the pile of  
clothing away*

AtoL  
Equius:*No longer struggling to kiss her back he pauses her for a moment anyway.* Nepeta, here? Are you sure?

(OG another round of 'Nepeta the tight virgin princess')

LtoA  
(not this time. she's been with someone or another, like a  
temporary relationship with Eridan or Sollux or something. One night  
stands.)

Nepeta:*blushing* Um, unless you have a diffurent place in mind...?

AtoL  
(FINALLY!)

Equius:I guess you have a point. I don't want to make you wait anyway. *Despite it being out of character for him Equius blushes. he then removes his shirt before helping her get hers off.*

LtoA  
Nepeta:*smiles at his blush, blushing as his eyes drift to her bare chest*  
You should blush more often, Equius. It's really cute on mew!

AtoL  
Equius:*blushes even more at realization that she saw him.* I'm sorry its just i never realized how attractive you were. *Equius removes his gloves and begins to undo Nepeta's pants.*

(holy shit weird de ja vu)

LtoA  
Nepeta: Thank you... *smirks* I didn't think you'd be so eager... But that  
certainly isn't a bad thing...

AtoL  
Equius*equius completely removes her pants and is only somewhat surprised to see her nook already slick and olive green. As he stood he caught Nepeta by surprise by quickly inserting 2 fingers and pulling straight upwards.*

LtoA  
Nepeta:*yelps in surprise. his fingers feel fantastic in her, and a heavy  
blush covers her cheeks as she meets his eyes*

AtoL  
Equius:*He grins mischievously and tosses aside his cracked glasses. With his other hand he begins undoing his own pants.*

LtoA  
Nepeta:*she helps him push them off, and his bulge unsheathes. she's a bit  
surprised by how big he is, but smiles. she kneels and guides his  
bulge into her mouth, letting it slip down her throat*

AtoL  
(wow look at you taking initiative to save this)

Equius:Wow N-nepeta you are really good at that. I would have to assume you have done that before without my permission with someone else. *His bulge searched every crevice it came across as he threw his head back and groaned in pleasure.*

LtoA  
Nepeta:*mumbling around him* Maybe, maybe not... *her tongue wraps around him  
and rubs sensitive places near his base and her lips press against his  
sheathe*

AtoL  
(stop being so good at that! its embarrassing)

Equius:*Equius shudders with pleasure*

I don't think we should continue in this manner anymore otherwise there would be nothing for your pleasure darling Nepeta.

LtoA  
(so good at what? ;-D )

Nepeta:*smiles and pulls away from his bulge, which immediately reaches out  
for her. she offers it her hand to keep it satiated as she licks a  
little bit of blue off her lips and smirks*

AtoL  
(THAT! THAT IS SCARILY HOT)

Equius: N-Nepeta are you ready? *as she nodded he picked her up and began to enter her surprised by the fact that though she clearly had experience she was fairly tight.*

LtoA  
(that is the point, darling)

Nepeta:*wraps her arms around his neck and moans into his shoulder, twisting  
her fingers in his long black hair* E-equius, you feel so good...

AtoL  
Equius: Th-thank you... *equius begins to pick up his speed, his bulge writhing around inside and trying to poke in her most sensitive spots*

LtoA  
Nepeta:*mewls and gasps as he finds the most perfect places inside of her.  
she tightens around him, and connects their lips fervently, parting  
hers to allow Equius entrance*

AtoL  
Equius:*the sudden burst of tightness causes Equius to come inside of her his blue seed leaking out of Nepeta's olive nook. He also embraces Nepeta in the kiss. *

LtoA  
Nepeta:*comes as well, dripping onto his stomach and thighs. she holds on for  
dear life and sets her head on his shoulder, panting* Oh, my,  
Equius... I don't know what to say...

AtoL  
Equius: I'm not sure either Nep... *Equius gently sets her down before dropping himself down next to her.

LtoA  
Nepeta:*moves to sit in his bare lap, smirking. she presses a kiss to his  
lips* Now aren't you glad you played with me?

AtoL  
Equius:*Equius cant help but chuckle at the remark* I suppose so my darling Nepeta.

LtoA  
Nepeta:*smiles, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, using  
the junction of his neck and shoulder as her pillow* I love you,  
Equius.

AtoL  
Equius*without a beat of hesitation* I love you too, Nepeta.

LtoA  
Nepeta:*he can't see it, but a single tear of pure joy slips down her face as  
she nuzzles into his neck, purring happily*


End file.
